


Mamma Mia!

by unadulteratedstorycollector



Series: Watching Films with Harry and Draco [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Singing, Watching films
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 21:08:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9677477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unadulteratedstorycollector/pseuds/unadulteratedstorycollector
Summary: Harry knows Draco has had a bad day... but do they really HAVE to watch Mamma Mia?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lady_Luly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Luly/gifts).



“Oh, hell no!” Ron’s eyebrows are so high they’re almost disappearing into his hair. Harry nods enthusiastically next to him. What is Hermione thinking? There is absolutely no way that they are going to watch Mamma Mia. Not at all. Not a chance. Not…

“Why not?” Hermione demands. Next to her Draco smirks, his arms crossed elegantly over his chest. Harry scowls at him. He could try not looking so attractive when he’s being smug and ridiculous. His shirt is tight, stretched across his biceps and shoulders and his trousers are beautifully cut. It isn’t fair. 

“Because! Because… because–”

“Good answer, Weasley,” Draco drawls and Ron stares at him, his mouth open like a fish. Harry looks between the two of them. He needs to say something or they’re going to end up watching Mamma Mia. Not that he has anything against it in principle, not like Ron. No, his problem is much more specific. 

For the past two weeks Hermione has been drip feeding the idea. It started with her playing Abba on repeat one morning when Draco had been staying over. Then she’d lent him her iPod so that he could listen to the songs at work and when he was staying at The Manor. And then, finally, when Harry thought he was going to go mad with Draco humming the songs to himself, Hermione had mentioned that there was a film based off the songs.

“Come on, Draco, you can watch Mamma Mia any time that me and Harry aren’t here…” Ron started to beg and Harry dragged his mind away from listing all the things that he wanted to do to Hermione to punish her.

“Honestly, Ron, part of the fun of it is watching your faces as Hermione and I sing along.” Draco grins at them, his eyes sparkling and Harry is almost ready to give up and agree to watch the fucking film. Almost.

“Seriously? That’s just mean,” Harry says, his voice sounding too whiny for his liking. Draco uncrosses his arms and takes a step forward, his crisp work smell washing over Harry. It’s not right. Draco shouldn’t smell like work when he’s at home. Draco runs one hand through his hair.

“I just want to switch off. It’s been a shitty day. I just… please?” Draco’s eyes are full of sincerity and Harry’s feels his heart tighten. He holds his hands out and Draco steps closer. Harry wraps his arms around Draco’s waist and pulls him flush against him, ignoring the splutters coming from Ron and the triumphant squeak from Hermione.

“Fine… put it on,” Harry sighs and Hermione shouts excitedly, “but do not expect me to sing.”

A little while later Harry feels like he’s going to cry. Actually cry. Next to him Draco sings in his beautiful soulful voice, but it sounds all wrong. His voice does not suit Voulez Vous. Voulez Vous is much too bouncy for Draco’s voice.

“Voulez-vous, ah-ha. Take it now or leave it. Now it's all we get. Nothing promised, no regrets,” Hermione sings at the top of her lungs and Harry glances over at Ron. He’s paler than normal, his face twisted into a disgusted frown behind Hermione’s back. Hermione is a lot of things, but she is not a good singer. Harry looks back at Draco to find him smirking at Harry.

“You’re not actually enjoying this, are you?” Harry leans in and whispers into Draco’s ear. He feels, rather than hears, Draco’s low chuckle.

“It’s not that bad. Not one of my favourites… it’s just a little…”

“Over the top?” Harry supplies and Draco turns to him with sparkling eyes.

“I think I prefer musicals that have a little more plot to them,” Draco agrees, wrapping his arm around Harry’s shoulders and bringing him closer. Harry rests his head on Draco’s chest, listening to the soft thud of his heart. He feels more relaxed, the clean smell being replaced by Draco’s normal warm smell. He doesn’t point out that Seven Brides for Seven Brothers doesn’t exactly have a complicated plot. “But this is good for now.” Draco rumbles.

“Yeah… this is good.” Harry smiles, focusing on the heat of Draco and doing his best to ignore the people dancing on the screen, everything a little too bright.

**Author's Note:**

> So I wanted Draco to love Mamma Mia! but as I was writing it it just felt a little out of character. Hope this is ok!
> 
> Kudos and comments are seen, read and loved! Thanks for reading!


End file.
